Aaa High School (Fiolee)
by MomoXPosiden
Summary: Fionna comes back from Florida after 5 years from Aaa and meets up with her buddies. Now she's older. Will she fall for Marshal? And will Marshal fall for her? And what trials will the have to over come?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

**Fionna's POV**

I sat in the back of Cake's car, she said we were moving back to Aaa. I didn't know why. I mean, she knows what happened back then. I sighed and laid my forehead against the glass on the window. Her boyfriend, MC, sat in the front seat holding her hand. Cake's caramel blonde hair was curled and she wore a white t-shirt and black jeans. MC wore all black and his silver hair was slicked back. I sighed at myself. I wore my blonde hair in a low pony tail, wore a long sleeve blue t-shirt, blue skirt and black and blue leggings with black combat boots. I had my rabbit necklace on and I could see the irritation build in my baby blue eyes. "Hey, Fio? You doin' alright?" Cake asked. She gained a small accent while we lived in Florida, still don't know how.

"Yeah, I'm fine Cake. When do we get there?" I asked. She pulled into a driveway and I saw a brown house with a green roof. It was 2 stories high.

"Now. You can hop out. It's live in ready. Just grab your suit case." She said to me and I nodded climbing out of the car and going to the trunk. I looked around, the air smelt better than it had. I saw little kids playing. Across the street was the high school I was going to. I saw some teens sitting on the sidewalk smoking. I rolled my eyes and walked into the house. I looked around ,everything was wooden. Except the couch which was green. I climbed the stairs and found my room. Cake had said she mailed most our stuff last night and it'd be here when we got here. And there it was, all my stuff in boxes. I sat on my bed. My floor was carpet and I had a walk in closet. I sighed and laid down. I didn't want to do anything what's so ever. Eventually, about five seconds later I got bored and opened the closest box and started unpacking. I saw my books on war and combat. I put them all on a shelf near by bed and I unpacked my clothes, I didn't have that much. I found my sword and hid it under my mattress and found one last box. A box of pictures I had. I bit my lip and opened it.

There were pictures from before we moved. I saw Mom and Dad holding me as a baby and Cake smiling proudly. I was adopted as a baby and I never seemed like I was. Mom and Dad were actually close friends of my real parents, so when my folks died, I was taken in by them. I saw another picture of me in kindergarten, I was sitting next to two boys. One had pink hair. I remembered him. Bubba Gumball. I always called him Gumball. Then there was the other boy, he had raven black messy hair and red eyes. Marshal Lee Abadeer. He was one of the nicest kids to me. When kids would hurt or pick on me he'd tell them to go eat worms and stuff. It was pretty rad. I felt a threat of tears when I remembered _that_ day. He was out with his band after him and I fought in 5th grade. I was walking home... I sighed I needed to stop thinking about it.

I put the pictures around my room and I sat on my floor. I didn't know what to do. Cake walked in and saw my room fully unpacked. "Oh my glob girl. You're quick. Anyhow, why don't you go and walk around? Get reacquainted with Aaa. I picked a better neighborhood so you should be alright. I promise sugar." She smiled. I nodded and shrugged. I got up and walked down the stairs. I saw MC putting things in the kitchen away. I walked out the front door and out to the sidewalk. I shrugged seeing the teens still there. I walked down the street and my mind turned back to that day. I sighed. I was taken off the street into an alley way, then I blacked out when I came to I saw I was nude and Marshal was kicking someone's butt. The threat of tears didn't bluff then, they came down that day and they were coming down again. I sat by a tree and wiped my eyes.

"Damnit Fionna it was 5 years ago." I growled at myself. I heard a small set of chuckles. I looked up and saw two boys. One with pink hair and wore a pink shirt and jeans.

Then there was the boy with raven black hair and red eyes. They could have been anyone, it was unlikely my two friends were th- "Marshal? Gumball?" I called over. They looked at me and ran over.

"Shit!" Marshal said smiling and hugged me smirking. "Never thought you were coming back blonde! Holy fuck you got tall and hot!" He teased and I blushed smiling. Gumball smiled and hugged me also.

"It's a pleasure seeing you Fionna." He said and I laughed.

"Thanks guys. Sorry I lost touch." I said offering a small smile. Marshal looked at me and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry." He said. I sighed. When I left he kept apologizing.

"Why? If it's about back then Marshy, it wasn't your fault." I said offering a small smile. He sighed and smiled and hugged me again. "You still play that ol' bass of yours?"

"Oh hell yes. I got a better band too." He said all proud and cockily.

"Might I add Mr. Musical has gotten laid more times then I cook?" Gumball said. I blinked and my eyes widened looking at Marshal who shot a glare at Gumball.

"Eh, it's kinda true. I mean, it was the groupy chick and she was kinda cute. I did date her first and she insisted on doing stuff. I kinda dumped the psycho." He shrugged and I nodded clapping.

"Good job my good sir."

"What about you? Didnt you date where you went?"

I shook my head looking down. "They don't take adopted kids as well there as they did here." I shrugged. The minute I said that Marshal grabbed my hands. "Hey!" He pulled my sleeves up seeing the faint lines of cuts there. I cursed under my breath and Gumball blinked.

"Fionna..."

"I have it handled. I don't do it anymore." I said pulling my arms back. "It's not a big deal Marshal, I mean, it doesn't matter it's not like the world will end because I did some cutting back in middle school." I said. He sighed.

"You ever think like that talk to us. Even if Im getting laid or Gumball is making a nuke. Alright? I didn't save you last time, I'll save you this time." He said. I smirked.

"Marshal Lee Abadeer, you confessing love?" I teased and he fell over laughing.

"In your dreams bunny. Anyhow, have to go with my band. See you at the school?" He asked and I nodded, he took a pen and wrote two numbers on my arm. "That's mine and Gummy's number. Mine is the top one. Call us soon." He said and I smiled nodding and he smirked walking off.

**Okay so this chapter was a little nice. But don't think I'm getting soft, the chaos is coming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Marshal's POV**

I watched as Fionna walked off and I walked to my band meeting. I sighed softly and smirked. "Damn, Bubba I think She's gotten hotter." I said. Gumball looked at me and blinked.

"Marshal, you're seriously not crushing on Fionna, right? You remember what happened. Five years might not be long enough for her to forget about it." Gumball said cautiously. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn Gummy, you're no fun. Im not crushing no her either. I'm just stating a fact. Back in 5th grade she was flat chested, but now... Damn. If I weren't her friend, I'd be all over her." I said admittedly. Fionna actually looked like she was going to cry though. Maybe she never did get over it. I mean, it's likely. That event was hard for us both, and it was worse for her. I sighed holding my head. "Think if her and I didn't fight that day, it wouldn't have happened?" I asked Gumball. He shrugged and I sighed, I still remembered the day clearly. I went looking for Fionna after band practice and saw in an alley way with some guy, I got worried since the guy was on top of her doing something to her. I sighed. I remember kicking the guy's ass and calling the cops and taking Fionna home. I had never seen her so scared till that day, that day I didn't protect her.

"Marshal, you know it wasn't your fault. It was complete chance that it happened."

"I wasn't there to protect her, Gumball." I hissed at him. Ever since that day I've been edgy. Apparently there was a 'lack' of evidence like witnesses aside from me and Fi so the guy was let free. Plus the stupid cops who arrested him had forgotten to read him the damned Miranda Rights before arresting. Damn bastards. I sighed rubbing the back of my head. "Either way, I'll find the bastard and if he so much as hurts her or touches her he's down the in the ground." I said. Gumball smiled at my enthusiasm to avenge Fionna. I turned around the corner and saw my band already walking into my garage. I smirked. "Seriously, you should come watch us play."

"I need to get home, Father is sick still so I need to take care of the company." He said and I sighed.

"Good luck." I said walking into my garage grabbing my bass. I walked to the stand tuning my bass.

I saw FP over by the drums. His red hair was spiked back. "Guess who I saw coming back." FP said as he adjusted the drum set. I looked over.

"Who?"

"Fionna." FP said and I smirked.

"I know, Bubba and I talked to her on the way over." I smiled. FP blinked.

"Damnit." he mumbled and I laughed and started strumming the bass. The rest of the band kicked up and I smiled as the music started effortlessly. I smiled and I started singing.

~~Five hours Later~~

I smiled as the practice came to a close, my mom walked in blinking. "What the hell are you doing? I thought I said when I got home practice ends." She said.

"Mom, it just ended. We were cleaning up." I said and she sighed throwing her arms up as she walked back into the house. We decided to move the instruments to the side of the garage so my mom wouldn't run them over.

"Hey, Marshal I got this idea. Maybe we can ask Fionna to join the band." FP said. I blinked and thought.

"I'll ask, but no promises hot head."I said bluntly and I walked inside saying bye to the guys and I saw my mother tapping her foot on the floor. "What?" I hissed.

"You saw that little blonde again." She said. I blinked.

"What?"

"Fionna. That little blonde girl." She almost shrieked. "You know how I feel about you lying when she comes back!"

"Mom, 1, you didn't ask. 2, how the hell am I supposed to know what you like and don't like." I said through my teeth to her. She held her head sighing softly.

"Marshal, just go to your room. You have school tomorrow." she said as calmly as possible and I sighed rolling my eyes walking upstairs to my room. It was decked out with music posters, Motionless in White, Amon Amarth, Falling in Reverse, Fall out Boy, My Darkest Days, Skillet. I had another red bass here to make sure I had a spare. I sat on my bed and smiled a little. Fionna, Bunny was back in Aaa. I couldn't believe she was back. I sat up and I walked to my window after putting the track I had for fake sleeping on and put some pillows under my bed.

I climbed down from my window and started to run down the street. It was darker than I thought. I saw the house with Cake's car. She's had that thing since she moved. I could see Fionna in her room and I smiled running over and climbed their tree and onto the garage roof which was near her window. I tapped on her window and she squeaked. I didn't notice till now that she was changing into a light blue tank top. I turned my head quickly and she opened her window hitting me in the head with a book. "What the glob?!"

"I wanted to visit. Sorry." I said blushing hiding my face. Out of all the chicks I've seen undress, why was Fionna the one making me all red? She sighed and pulled me into her room slipping her tank top on. She looked out her room and then shut her door. I saw her room was already unpacked. Yikes. She was fast. I sat down on her bed and she pulled her chair from her desk sitting down.

"So? Couldn't wait to see me?" she asked with a proud little smirk. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Her blue eyes twinkled slightly and her blonde hair was down now. I couldn't stop my smiling and I smirked at her.

"You wish." I teased. "I just got bored in my room."

"Oh? Out of all the things you could do. Listen to music, play music, watch TV, m-"

"Shhh! I don't do that last thing!" I said through my teeth and she giggled smiling. I moved a bit then felt something sharp poke my ass. I jumped up. "What the stuff?"

"Damn it." Fionna said reaching under her mattress for her sword. I blinked. The bitch had a sword under her bed. Why did she have a sword?! I stared at it the metal looked sharp and lethal. I watched her slide it into a sheath before putting it back under her mattress. I looked at her confused.

"So, Fionna."

"Got it at a yard sale after taking fencing lessons so that way I could protect my self. I couldn't always rely on you." Fionna explained. A pang of guilt hit me and Fionna saw it. "Oh, I mean while I was away." She said quickly and I sighed giving her a small smile.

"It's okay." I said to her and I hugged her lightly. "I'm glad you're, Bunny." I said with a small smile and she smiled a little sitting next to me giving me a hug again.

"Thanks, Marshal." she said and I heard a knock on her door. I moved quickly and went out the window. I heard Cake walk in and ask what Fionna was doing. I smiled a little and climbed down walking casually down the road. Fionna was home, and things would be alright. We'd be best friends again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fionna's POV**

I walked to the high school across the street, the school was buzzing. Marshal and Gumball both decided to walk with me to school. I had my hair down and my bangs over 1 eye. I wore a black shirt with a blue jeans and black converse. Marshal was wearing a red flannel and a leather jacket, Gumball in his normal pink attire. I smiled as they were making jokes about the upcoming homecoming dance. Gumball was taking Marshal's cousin, Marcy. She was a freshman student and she skipped freshman year. I stretched a little and sighed slightly looking at the brick building that sat in front of me with high school students everywhere. I sighed softly and I walked into the office with Marshal and Gumball. I saw a woman with long white hair. "Hey Aunt Simone." Marshal said giving her a high five. She smiled, her eyes were an icy blue eyes and she wore a silver dress with a white jacket.

"Hello Marshal, Bubba. Who is this?" She asked me and I looked down a little shyly. The icy look in her eyes reminded me of back then. Marshal looked at my discomfort.

"This is Fionna." Marshal said smiling. "She's kind of shy, she came in to get her schedule." Marshal said casually. Some girls outside of the office were looking through the glass, I could see jealous looks on their faces. I flinched when an ice like hand touched my shoulder. I turned quickly seeing Ms. Simone handing me a slip of paper. I nodded and took it a little walking out quickly Marshal and Gumball in close step, them looking over my shoulder. "Math, Art, Science, Music, History, and Combat. Nice Fio." Marshal smirked. Gumball groaned slightly.

"Damn, I don't have any classes with her. You Marshal?"

"Almost all except math and combat." Marshal said proudly. I smiled at little poking their cheeks and I giggled when they both jerked back. I heard a familiar voice.

"Fionna?" FP called. I swore under my breath and turned on my heel to face him. His red-orange hair was spiked up and looked like fire. his clothes were red and orange. I sighed slightly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight." he said. I rolled my eyes stomping on his foot.

"Nice try, alright? Not happening." I said coldly. "You kept picking on me when we were kids." I hissed at him. FP groaned holding his foot, I saw Marshal smiling a little, impressed.I kicked FP's shin before walking off into another direction to where I thought Math was. And turned out I knew where it was actually, which was kind of odd. I heard Marshal's soft little cough behind me. I turned smiling.

"I mean, not that it's required but what happened to giving your best friend a hug?" He asked me teasingly I smirked.

"Since when did best friends peak at their friend undressing." I teased back and Marshal turned beat red.

"That was an accident!" he said very loudly and I giggled before giving him a light hug.

"See you later Marshal. Listen, if I need you I'll call out okay?"

"Just scream out Vampire King." He said and I nodded smiling.

"Alright." I said before turning and walking into my math class sitting down and looking at the board, I sighed filling out the equation and solving for x and all that bullshit. I heard the bell ring and the class started walking inside to their seats. I heard a thick evil familiar voice. I froze in my seat. I dared look up seeing a man with dark DARK maroon hair and a singe red eye and a single green eye. He looked young only because like almost everyone in this town except myself, was inhuman. I was the only human. Marshal was a vampire-demon. Gumball, glob knew what he was and Cake was a cat, MC was a horse and FP was a fire sprite. But the town council had managed to make them appear human, and managed to bring their danger quality down a tad bit so not raise any suspicion. This teacher-the man of my nightmares- was a lych... The Lych king. He cast a spell on himself to appear more appealing after the incident, but I knew those eyes anywhere and that voice.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr Lyndow." He said writing his name on the board. He looked at me and smirked a predatory smirk. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves. Say your name and one thing about you." He said. He nodded to me. "You can start. Please stand when you speak." He said. I took a breath and nodded standing up my hands shaking a little. I took a calm breath. There was no real guarantee this man stole my innocence.

"My name is Fionna. I am a human orphan that lives with a cat and horse." I said and I sat back down. The whole class went. There were werewolves, nymphs, sprites, pixies, aliens and one zombie. I was the only human. The teacher kept his eyes locked on me and I looked down. I needed to get to Marshal and show him this teacher. Then, an idea hit me. Marshal and I had almost every class together, I'd take a quick picture of this guy and show him to Marshal. I wouldn't be made weak by fear again.

He turned to the board and started to write a math equation on the white board for us to solve. I raised my hand. "Yes?" He said.

"Are we allowed to use phones as calculators?" I asked him and he nodded. I pulled my phone out and opened the camera, I took a quick picture of him before changing the screen to the calculator and worked out the math problem. Thankfully, the class wasn't that long so I practically ran to art and almost ran into Marshal. He blinked, I was breathless. I didn't even let him talk yet before I showed him the picture. "I think _he's_ back." I said to him. Marshal's red eyes started to glow a bit.

"That son of a bitch is going to pay." Marshal hissed softly and I held him still.

"Calm down, he might have forgotten me." I said.

"It doesn't mean I forgot what he did to you Fionna. In that alley way, you could have died." He said to me. I saw the teacher move to us and I took Marshal's arm and walked with him outside and into the girls bathroom, which was pretty much always empty room from the looks of it. I made him sit down and I looked at him.

"You saved my ass back then, I know you did." I said to him. "We need to be careful about this... Especially if he is that guy."

"I can't let you get hurt again Bunny." He said. I blinked.

"Why?" I asked him, he stood up his cheek brightening he put his hands on my hips lightly and looked at me putting a hand on my cheek. My heart beat picked up pace and I felt a sudden heat rise in my cheeks.

"Because... I care about you a lot Fionna out of all the girls I've been with, you're the only one that makes me nervous and crave for." He said. "It's weird, but maybe that's why I'm acting all weird and it's a long shot I kno-" I pressed my lips to his own to get him to shut up and evidently, it worked. He moved his against mine softly and he sat me on his lap on the counter. I blushed, my legs on either side of him.

"Marshal..." I blushed looking at him, his hand moved through my hair a second before he realized what had just happened.

"Shit I-I'm sorry." He looked down. I made him look up and I smiled at him softly.

"Thanks for being honest with me Marshal." I said before kissing his cheek. "And if you don't really feel that way.. we don't have to talk abou-"

Marshal pressed his lips to mine and he pinned me to the counter wall. His hands moved to mine and he pulled back looking at me. "Fionna, there is nothing more that I want than to be with you and protect you. Please... Fionna do you want to go out with me?"

I looked at him blushing brighter than Rudolph's nose. "Yes" I said he smiled before he moved in front of me, I saw Mr Lyndow standing behind me and Marshal glared.

"What are you two doing?" I heard him ask. I hid behind Marshal and he stood in front of me.

"I was talking with her and we needed to go somewhere private." Marshal said with a protective voice. Mr Lydow smirked.

"I know you." He said. "You're Marshal Lee Abadeer. Play boy of Aaa High School. I should have guessed you were going after the new girl." Marshal's eyes started to glow more I could see his reflection in the mirror start to fade.

"Marshal..." I whispered a little bit of fear creeped into my voice. Marshal looked at me and he took a breath relaxing before turning to face the teacher, I saw his reflection completely disappear and he punched the teacher, causing the disguise to fall. I saw the old skeleton glowing in green. I blinked and I moved to the exit of the bathroom.

I saw him put the disguise back on and glared at us before walking away. I looked at Marshal and he was practically glowing. I walked to him hesitantly. "I knew it was that mother fucker." Marshal hissed under his breath.

"Please calm down Marshal..." I whispered to him and he sighed, nodding a little before kissing my forehead and we walked from the girl's bathroom to the art room. Out of the corner of my eye though, I saw FP talking to Mr Lyndow and the smiling.

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, family drama and shit. You know how it is. I've gotten a review, I will make this more exciting you need to give me time. It will get exciting I promise. **

**PLEASE REVIEW~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fionna's POV**

It had been a week since Marshal and I ran into my attacker, and decided to get together. I was more excited about that part, and I was glad Cake didn't know. Marshal had snuck to my house every night for the week. We'd just hang out, eventually Cake put a TV in my room and an Xbox. Marshal and I played against each other in Left 4 Dead 2, I would win. He swore every time I beat him. Tonight, Marshal and I left the controller and Xbox alone. Him and I laid on my bed, me leaning over him our lips melting together, his hands caressing me in a soft motion. I let out soft moans once in a while. It was now about 20 minutes of this. I pulled back blushing softly. "Marshal, doesn't your Mom question you about leaving every night?" I asked and he shook his head shifting on top of me.

"No, she thinks I'm asleep." He whispered, he knew he had to be quiet. Cake choice not really to hear me, since she knew I got the Xbox live and would play Marshal then too to make it look non-suspicious that I had him as a friend and during the day when he came to just hang and stuff we talked about attacking each other during the night. I smiled softly at him and kissed him again before Cake knocked on my door. Marshal swore and hid under my bed. I grabbed a book and my notebook to make it look like I was doing homework.

"Y-Yeah?" I called.

"Fionna! Mocro and I are going on a date. We'll be back later okay?" She called and I smiled when she opened the door.

"Sure Cake. Um, How long?" I asked her calmly.

"Well, we're going to dinner, then a movie then I have a late appointment with the doctor's tonight." She said and I nodded a little before she walked out. She was always wearing white like she was about to go to a wedding. I smiled a bit and Marshal climbed out and I heard Cake drive off. Marshal smirked.

"Since Cake is gone, and it sounds like a long night for them how about we go out tonight?" Marshal offered and I nodded smiling getting up. I shoved him back under the bed.

"No looking I'm going to change out of my pajamas." I said and he laughed nodding. I smiled and moved quickly changing into a dark blue tank top and black jeans with my combat boots. I smiled a bit and pulled my hair back grabbing a leather jacket. "You can crawl back out now." I teased and he chuckled. We walked to my window, it had become a habit for us to go through the window at night. I took my keys to the house (and window) and we climbed down and I locked the house. I giggled a bit walking with him down the dark unsuspecting streets.

"Where shall we go?" He asked and I thought a moment.

"Anywhere. We can go anyplace." I said before wrapping my arms around him causing him to smirk. He moved me so my back was to a tree and kissed me. "Just, not where we can be attacked because I left my sword at home." I teased and he laughed a bit.

"Aw, you won't let the vampire king protect you?" He teased me and I laughed a bit.

"Marshal, you're not a king." I whispered into his ear and I bit his neck a bit before sliding past him to the sidewalk. "How about we just go to a movie or something? Something date-like." I teased and he laughed.

"Alright, I heard they're playing 'Mama' Again in the theater." He said smiling walking behind me and kissed my cheek softly. I blinked a little. Mama was a horror movie, or at least suspense or whatever. I hated movies like that though. "If you want I can kiss you during the creepy scary parts." Marshal teased and I smiled rolling my eyes.

"Alright." I teased before turning around and walked with him to the movie theater, he moved his arm around my waist, looking around suddenly. "You okay?" I asked him and he smiled at me nodding. I raised an eyebrow and shrugged it off. We walked inside and he paid for the tickets and snacks. I smiled at him and we sat down watching the movie. I curled up with him a little in the movie seats. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"You sure you'll be okay bunny?" He asked and I nodded to him before leaning my forehead against his chest and the movie started.

~Some hours later Back at Marshal's~

Marshal was laying on top of me on his bed. I smiled a little bit before biting his neck. After the movies we decided I'd call Cake and say I was going to a friend's house and I'd be home in the morning and Marshal got a text from his mother saying she was going on an out of town trip for a week. I smiled at his messy raven hair and red eyes. "Holy shit we need to keep this going forever." He whispered and I laughed a little.

"Marshal, I have the life span of a human." I said.

"I can fix that, whenever you wanted Fionna." He said before sitting up. I blinked leaning my back against his bedroom wall. He bit his lip.

"Marshal, I thought.. When we were kids, I asked you to turn me right after the accident. So I never had to be helpless again." I said my voice shaking a little. "W...Why the sudden change? The offer?"

Marshal sighed and looked down. I fixed my shirt which had gotten moved up a bit while we were making out. "We were kids... Back then, well.. When a vampire changes someone, that's their mate for life Fi." He looked at me and I blushed bit. "Fionna... After I graduate, I want you to be mine forever, no one else's." He said and I blushed a little.

"Marshal... Isn't it a little early? I mean like.." I looked down and he moved his finger under my chin.

"I get it Fi.. I'm asking this too soon, but this is something you need to think about. After high school if I don't have my mate by a month after I graduate, Mom is making me marry my ex Ashley. I mean, if you were here a little earli-"

I kissed him in mid sentence. "Marshal... We're Juniors." I pointed out smiling and I laid on top of him. He smirked and ran a hand underneath my shirt.

"Mmm true my little bunny." He teased and flipped on top of me. I smiled and ran a hand through his hair and wrapped my arms around him and he kissed my neck and I let out a soft moan.

"M-Marshal should we really be doing this?" I asked him and he nodded smiling.

"Fi.. We're just making out and necking. I'm not going to get in your pants until you're ready." Marshal said running a soft hand through my hair and I kissed his forehead.

"Well that'll be a first, Marshal." I heard a female voice say. I looked up seeing a woman with long raven black hair and red eyes. I froze, that was his mom. Marshal groaned.

"You said you were leaving for a business trip." Marshal hissed.

"I wanted to actually say good bye to my son." She said, her voice was stern. Marshal moved his hands from under my shirt and sat up sliding from underneath me looking at his mother.

"Well, sorry for going on a date Mom." He said more annoyed.

"You know how I feel about that little bitch, Marshal." She yelled. I hid behind Marshal. "She is _human_ and could potentially ruin our status in the Nightosphere!" She screeched and I cringed hiding behind Marshal. I looked down, seeing a sword under Marshal's bed, oddly. . . Seeing that sword gave me a little strength and courage and I kicked it up with my food catching it smoothly with my hand.

"Mrs. Abadeer, in all do respect," I began sarcastically then spoke with real seriousness. "I happen to love your son, and I was weak before but now, I could kick your ass in a flat instant." I glared at her speaking flatly holding the sword tighter. "Don't believe me, ask the biker gang who tried to gang rape me back in Florida. 35 of them, sure it was overwhelming and horny bastards are huge, but they're almost all dead." I hissed.

Hannah blinked shocked and smirked. "She's gotten some bite since she was a child, back then she'd cower in fear."

I looked back at Marshal who was smiling. "She's gotten more than bite, Mother." Marshal purred moving his hands over my hips. Hannah gagged.

"Well, farewell, Marshal." Hannah said before turning around and I looked at Marshal and he smirked making me drop the sword and pinned me to the bed.

"Damn it Fionna." He breathed and kissed my neck. "Atleast let me see your body." He said looking at me desperately. I looked down. "If I touch you someplace you're not ready for, cut my dick off." He said handing me the sword again. "You want to make it fair I will show you what you're missing out on." He pleaded. It was actually cute. I blushed a little and nodded.

"Okay, you first." I said folding my arms and he sighed and got up.

"Turns?" He asked. I laughed nodding. He smirked and took his shirt off and I did as well. He reached around and unclipped my bra. "So it's easier to slide off." he said sliding his undershirt off and I blushed brightly sliding my bra off and slowly him and I were naked in his bedroom. I blushed brightly and looked at his body. He was toned and muscly, and his di- I moved my eyes up realizing he was staring at me. I blushed getting self conscious. I pulled a light blanket around me hiding myself. I blushed a little. He looked at me, sitting down closer to me and kissed me softly. I blushed and kissed back. His fingers slid over me and I blushed a little looking at him. My breath catching short. It wasn't like Cake would walk in on me sleeping with Marshal. I bit my lip.

"Okay.. Marshal I have a deal for you." I said a little quietly, he smirked nodding.

"Alright Fio." He said.

"If you're that horny... Nothing can go you know... in except your hand and your tongue." I said before pressing myself to him. "And I will use my mouth and hands on you." I smirked and he laughed.

"Fionna..." He took my head in his cheek. "I will lose control and pound you." He said pointing my body out. "Fionna, those breasts are pretty fuckable and don't get me started on-"

"Okay okay." I said covering my ears and he laughed at me kissing my neck and I moaned a little. He leaned over top of me his 'enthusiasm' was clear to me. I blushed looking at his eyes. He moved the blanket from ontop of me.

"I know we just got together, but Bunny please let me have sex with you." He whispered. I blinked sitting up covering myself. Something clicked in my mind and I shook my head getting up getting my clothes on.

"I fell for it." I laughed at myself. "Gumball said you got laid, a lot." I said to him. I put my shirt on. "Why wouldn't you? King of Vampires. I forgot you have this ability to charm women and men." I almost yelled. "I almost fell for the whole act. You wanting what was best for me." I yelled. "I bet the whole feeling guilty act about me being raped in an alley and this guy being my teacher was an act." I yelled and tears threatened me. Marshal got up putting some briefs on.

"Fionna that's not it at all." He said and I grabbed my phone opening his window climbing onto the roof.

"No! Don't talk to me" I screeched and I climbed down and walked down the dark street. I heard Marshal calling my name. I turned to an alley, maybe I'd lose him in he-

**Marshal's POV**

I walked out of my house, running and looking for Fionna. "Bunny! Come back!" I yelled. Damn it I hated my erections showing up like this. Of course, I started it by asking to see her naked. I hated that I did that. I should have known I'd hurt her. I looked around. She was no where in sight. I ran to her house and knocked on the door. I saw Cake answer, she was half dressed. "Marshal? What are you doing out so late sugar?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Is Fionna home?" I asked her quickly looking inside. She shook her head, taking in my messy clothes.

"Sweety what happened?" She asked me. I cursed.

"I.. I took Fi on a date and I did something stupid." I rubbed my head. "She ran off and I can't find her." I explained. "Call me when she gets here I'm searching town before I get the police. She might just be hanging someplace. I said, doubt filled my voice and she nodded panicked and ran to MC and I sprinted through Aaa, looking through every alley and empty building calling her name. I swore and ran a hand through my hair. "Fionna..." I whispered falling to my knees. I failed her... again.

**_Sorry for not updating! Anyhow, I hope you like this longer chapter, don't ask how long this took. I will update sooner because this is a fucked up cliffhanger! Where did Fionna go?! Leave your guesses in the reviews and I will post before January 3rd! Happy New years! (I might post it tonight)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marshal's POV**

It had been a week since Fi ran off, there was no sign of her anywhere. We informed the police I even admitted I tried to coax her into having sex with me, but a king wants his queen a little early, even though it was a little too early I guess for her. I was too impatient but she did show me her body. That I didn't say. I told the police she ran off after I tried to seduce her, she was mad at me because she thought that was the only reason I was with her. She ran off before I got dressed and when I went to look for her, there was no sign of her in any alley, home or damn car or boat even. They were supposed to be sending word to the FBI soon. Cake was pissed at me, I did tell her about us both stripping, not the police though. MC was a little annoyed however, but Cake was more worried about Fionna. I sat in Cake's living room, she was pacing waiting for some kind of contact. We were hoping she was just hiding out and call when she was ready to come back.

I looked at MC, he was trying to calm Cake down with almost silent whispers. Even with my vampire hearing I couldn't hear him. I looked at them with my sad tired eyes. I hadn't slept since the night before the whole search. "This is my fault." I said, holding my head. I've said that a week straight. My mom called my school said I was sick so they'd excuse me from class. Bubba knew the whole thing. Everything from the date to her being at my place.

"Marshal, it's not your fault or anyone's except the bastards who took her." MC said as calm as he could. He was working as a detective, of course the office wouldn't let him officially on the case since he'd have some bias. But he was still secretly investigating when he could. I swore and stood up hitting my head on the wall.

"This makes no sense! She disappeared, there is no scent of her anywhere, no ransom notes or calls, not even a stalker!" I hissed loudly. Cake started crying and I felt even madder at myself. I took a breath. "I'm sorry, Cake." I said sadly. I grabbed my jacket. "I'm going to look for her again." I told them calmly and they stared at me looking like I was nuts.

"Marshal you've searched for days, when was the list time you fed even?" Cake asked. I shook my head.

"I'll eat when she's safe." I said my eyes flashing. "Besides the hunger gives edge." I said walking to the door and out into the day, everyone knew about the missing human girl since even more humans were looking for her. No one aside from Fionna knew about this place being a non-human +1 human town. I ran down the street, searching for anything that would be out of place. I've lived in this town my whole life and everything seemed the same. I stopped running. Nothing was the same since she left... Not even since that night. Everything that's happened it was linked to me. That fucking bastard... if he hadn't had touched her, she wouldn't have had to leave and maybe things would be alright. It hit me. I stopped and looked back at the school. I jumped the 10 foot fence, ignoring the bystanders and ran into the school. I ran to Fi's math class before grabbing the teacher, this was her class actually. I slammed him into the wall. Everyone here knew what I was and who. I held him by his throat growling.

"Mr. Abadeer..." He began and I hissed my fangs elongated.

"Where is Fi?!" I hissed at him and the class started whispering and muttering. He looked confused.

"Fi? Oh Miss Fionna. The little blonde that normally sits in front." He said and I growled. "I wouldn't know, arent the Federal agents searching for her at the moment?"

"You bastard you have her don't you?" I hissed at him and he blinked.

"Why would I have her?" He asked. "I don't want to sleep with her or even make a profit off her. Besides, Im a teacher now I'm not going to do that to my students." He said calmly. I growled louder throwing him down.

"You're still a bastard." I hissed at him, "You hurt her it may have been a while back.. but I will never forget." I hissed before going out the window hearing school security. I sprinted across the football field and I smelt an odd scent... a familiar one. I fallowed that scent to the bleachers. I took a chance. "Fionna?" I called in and I heard a small weak whimper. I blinked and managed to find the opening to beneath the bleachers. I saw a girl, shocked to find out it was two. Two girls that went missing about the same time Fionna was gone. FP's little sister, Ignacia and PG's cousin Bonnie. I stared and pulled my phone out quickly calling the police and then Gumball and FP. Gumball and FP where here first, hugging the mostly nude girls. I had giving Ignacia my jacket and she zipped it up and I gave Bonnie my shirt. Despite it looked bad for me, the girls stood up for me.

"What happened to you sis?" FP asked, her hair was flaming red and her skin tanned like her brothers, back when they were kids she used to burn everything in site, which was part of the reason the town council decided to place a barrier around the town to keep us under control, but when she went missing she was still strong.

Ignacia looked down, "This weird guy, I can't remember his name... He put me under the spell when I walked down an alley, I was knocked out and when I woke up I was stripped naked in a cage. There were a lot of men there, auctioning me." She looked down. She hugged her big brother and he held her trying to stay calm as possible.

"Bonnie?" I asked her softly. After Fi left, Bonnie was here for about a year. I didn't really know what to do. I was a sixth grader and I was starting to get into chicks, she was my first girlfriend technically. I always had a soft spot for her. Her skin was pinkish, and her hair was naturally pink and her eyes were actually born a bright purple, close to dark blue.

"Almost the same thing, except I woke up in a room with this guy leaning over top of me." She said calmly. "It happened more than once in the last four years." She looked down and I heard Gumball's plans of revenge going on in his head. He held his cousin to him and I hissed a little.

"Did you two see Fi?" I asked.

"Fionna?" Bonnie thought a second. "Actually... Yes." She looked down.

**Bonnie's FlashBack**

_I cried out in pain and I gasped as my master slammed into me. He released inside of me for the tenth time that night. He was getting more active lately, and making me smoke so I know he's not trying to get me pregnant. He handed me a cigarette and he lit it for me and I smoked getting up as the tears rolled down my cheeks. "We're going to add a new player tonight." He said I blinked and I noticed I had taken a longer drag and I coughed a little bit._

_"Who?" I asked and he smirked snapping his fingers, his male slaves pulling in a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. She was still clothed actually. She looked oddly familiar. She was trying to fight and I recognized that spirit. "Fionna?" I guessed and she paused looking at me._

_"Bonnie?" she said weakly. I ran to her and hugged her tightly, which actually hurt. "What are you doing in here?!" She said checking me and noticing I was naked and noticed the cum in my lower region. A spark of anger hit her blue eyes. I watched as she turned on her heel._

_"I'll be back in an hour." he said walking out and he shut the door, I knew he locked it. I watched as she tried looking for a way out. _

_"Fionna.. I checked there isn't." I told her. She swore and started looking for something to break the walls or something. We were in a basement if she managed to break a wall, she'd just get dirt._

_"There has to be a way out, I need to find Marshal." she said and she started to climb up to the window, it was always locked and filtered so no one could see in. She started beating at it. _

_"Why do you need to find Marshal?" I asked and she looked down._

_"Marshal and I got together and I got mad at him for a reason that was more than likely my fault." she said sadly. "I need to apologize."_

_After an hour Fionna didn't stop trying to get that window open. Finally our master came in and Fi had a somewhat disappointed look and a look I knew too well. She had this look all through elementary. The master moved to me and Fi grabbed his shoulder. "You have me now, she doesn't have to do this anymore. She should be let go." She said. The master looked at her and smirked. _

_"Oh? And why is that?" he asked and Fi had taken her shirt off along with her bra. _

_"Because I can provide satisfaction better." she said and he smirked nodding, stripping Fi down. He moved me from the bed but tied me to a chair, and made me watch him. He pinned her, and started ramming his cock into her, it was too hard and she cried out. he didn't let up and eventually she got on top of him and had started riding him. He was smirking and called in the male slaves. _

_"Take pink hair and put her under a bleacher with Ignacia." was all he said before walking off and I saw Fionna crying her silent tears._

**End Bonnie's FlashBack**

I stared at Bonnie as she told me what happened. Fp and I were both enraged. I hissed loudly. "Who is that son of a bitch?!" I yelled out loud. I heard the police and the feds walk over and Bonnie lit a cigarette. She explained after the story that cigarettes had become an addiction for her. Gumball and FP explained and Bonnie gave the feds a lead on Fionna's location, as well as my self. She said the place was out of town, but close by so no one would notice them bringing her under the school bleachers and book it. The town's Barrier ended right behind the high school, because that was where the next town. I walked from the scene, cold. I headed home and saw Mom there in the living room.

"Marshal?" She asked and I looked at her.

"I got a lead. Don't stop me. I'm leaving town." I said coldly and I walked up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a black t-shirt with a flannel and my ax-bass. I packed a back pack and took about 300 dollars into my wallet. I walked down the stairs and I saw Mom hand me a bundle of Money. I blinked. I looked at it each, the total was about 500 dollars in ones. I smiled at her hugging her for once since I was a kid. I stuffed the roll into my bag and walked to kitchen stalking up on red foods and blood bags.

"Marshy... Promise me you'll be safe." Mom said and I nodded.

"I will, I'll call when I hit a motel or something." I said to her and I actually was going to use my license for once. I walked outside to my car which I had to make sure to block the suns rays. Outside town, I'd burn in sunlight so I'd have to move around at night. I walked to the car and tossed my shit into the back seat before seeing the police walk to me. All the teens actually called them banana guards since their uniforms were banana yellow.

"Mr. Abadeer?" One asked and I nodded. "Where are you going? We understand that you found those girls."

"I got my lead on where my girlfriend is now, I need to get my ass to her before she gets pregnant." I said and they both looked at me. They all knew me as the prankster, but they noticed in the week I was with Fionna and the week without her, my pranks haulted immediately and I was more focused on her. They nodded.

"Good luck, we'll keep the feds busy here." He said and I nodded climbing into my black car and pulled out of my drive way, driving to find my Fionna.

**End Marshal's POV**

**Fionna's POV**

I was naked and sitting in bed. He never really came inside of me so he didn't make me smoke. I looked at the window again, I wouldn't care if if I got out naked. I'd atleast be out. I got up again started trying to open it, which was to no avail. I heard a knock and I moved from the window, my master thought I was some slut, so I had to keep that up. I would so slap myself for this later but I laid on the bed and rubbed myself, thinking of Marshal doing this to me, that actually sent a shiver down my spine and moaned a little. I heard my master walking closer and he smirked at me. He pulled me to him by my hair. He was human, I knew that for a fact, but how he got me... He knew a warlock or something. "Fionna." He smirked forcing his dried lips onto my own. He pinned me to the bed and stripped his clothes before forcing my head between his legs. I held my breath._ Think of Marshal... He'll save you._ I thought and I moved my mouth over this asshole's cock sucking the tip slowly sliding my breasts around it rubbing the shaft with them. I kept this up and I could feel his cock pulsing. Eventually, he actually came into my mouth. He tasted bitter and sour. I didn't like his taste. He smirked. "You know Fionna, I like you." He said and I blushed acting bashful.

"Oh, thank you master." I said softly.

He smirked. "I'm going to get you pregnant." He smirked at me before pinning me to the bed. I blinked and tried to squirm from beneath him. He wrapped my legs around his waist and he didn't give me warning. He moved his dick into me. I moaned and felt him slide in and out. I didn't scream anymore or cry. I just moaned because lately I had been wanting Marshal. My master knew I had a boyfriend and as long as I never said his name he didn't care what I thought. But this time I wanted Marshal so badly. My master started pounding me and I moaned loudly.

"Marshal." I blushed brightly and my master glared at me getting rougher. He didn't let up. "Oh Marshal." I moaned louder closing my eyes. I started to rub part of myself, the part that wasn't filled with a cock gasping. "Harder Marshal!" I cried out and my master went even harder, slamming into me. "Marshal I'm going to cum!" I cried out and I felt my master smirking against my neck. I twisted and moved on top of him slamming him into me till I came, which was when he did too. I blushed panting, realizing how badly I wanted Marshal and how I acted. I got off of him and master smirked.

"Good girl. I will punish you tomorrow. Tonight, get some sleep. My little whore." He said and I laid under the blankets. When he was gone, I started to cry.

**Author's note:**

**So... I kinda broke my promise for a good reason, I'm working on an actual book to get it published as soon as I can because my friend is sick, and doesn't have insurance to pay for treatment or the money. I'm hoping I get published in time so that way I can help proved some money or his treatment. I will continue trying to update this story, please leave your comments, especially if you're mad cause it's okay, I actually hit myself in rl while on skype with my brother for this chapter. haha! Well, please Reveiw! **

**And if you would like to be a beta reader for the story for when I get done, please PM me and let me know! Thank you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Marshal's POV**

When I exited the town border, I felt sick. I held my head and pulled over. "What the hell." I grumbled. I reached in the back seat and drank a quick blood bag and felt better. I sighed and wiped my mouth clean before continuing driving. I kept looking for houses that matched the description Bonnie gave me. I searched the rows of homes and I saw a series of homes matching that description. I swore pulling over. I was running out of ideas fast. I looked around seeing the sun was up still. I couldn't figure out all this shit right now so I decided I'd go to a motel and hang there till night time hit. I drove carefully still watching for signs of Fionna. I pulled into a motel lot not far from the town houses. I pulled my hood up and shoved my blood packs into my bag and I grabbed the bag before walking inside seeing the motel office was as shitty as the outside. A man sat behind the counter, clearly human. Roughly 40 years of age.

"Can I help you?" He asked me and I nodded.

"One room." I said and he nodded, asking me how long. I thought a moment, "A week." I said. If it was bad I would pay for longer. If I found her before the weeksn end I'd let her relax in the room. He told me I needed to give him about 60 bucks. I easily provided the money and he handed me a key.

"How old are you kid?" He asked. "You going to bring in some girl?" He asked.

"18." I said, lying with ease. "I'm actually.." I sighed. "I'm helping with the search for my girlfriend." I said. The man looked at me.

"The missing girl from Aaa?" He asked and I shrugged nodding. "I heard about that. That's your girl?" He asked and I nodded turning my back going up a set of stairs seeing that my room number was b-3. I sighed and walked into the room shutting the window taking my jacket off and I turned around, investigating the room. The floor was red and there was one bed and a chair. It looked well kept compared to the rest of the place. It was nice actually. I turned my head around and set my bag on the bed looking and found a relatively clean bathroom. I sat on the bed, keeping an eye on the time. I picked up my phone and decided to check in with my mother. I called her and heard the phone ring.

_"Hello?"_ Her voice came from the other line. I sighed and laid down.

"Hey, I'm in a motel. I'm going to wait till tonight to do the hunt so I don't burn up." I told her and she nodded.

_"Okay, Marshal till then work on your abilities. You can float, you can read minds... You also can sense an extra soul, meaning extra blood. You're strength and speed also are increased."_ She told me and I sighed nodding.

"Alright, Mom." I said before hanging up deciding I'd practice with some of the skills till the night was reached.

**Fionna's POV**

I was laying in the bed, I couldn't move at all. He'd become so set on getting me pregnant. I was sure by now I was. I looked at myself, ashamed. I was littered in bruises and I dirt. I needed out. I saw one of the male slaves walk in with a blue dress, it was really revealing. He handed it to me and I sighed taking it putting it on. Thankful for the cloth going around me. It was longer than I thought, the v of the neck went to about my ribs but my breasts were relatively covered which was nice for a change. "The master is having guests. He wanted you to come up as his lover." He said and I flinched. I was to be his... lover? I was Marshal's, I belonged to only him. ONLY Marshal! I felt the pain hit me as I learned that It would be a long time before Marshal would find me. I fallowed him up the stairs where the bastard was waiting. He smirked.

"This dress is temporary. Go and shower, wash up do whatever it is you do. I have a selection of clothes for you." He said and I nodded weakly walking up another set of stairs and saw a stack of clothes and a towel. I grabbed the towel before walking into the shower, turning on the hot water. I took the blue dress off looking into the mirror. I knew that Bloody Mary did exist, Marshal was her cousin. Maybe she could get in contact with him for me. I let the fog build up and I wrote her name on the mirror turning the lights off, calling her name three times. She appeared sitting on the counter, her long red hair was laying against her. Her red eyes scanned me. I had the towel wrapped around me. She blinked.

"Oh shit!" She said standing. Her body was fully clothed unlike my own. She saw the bruises and looked at me confused. "Marshy has been looking for you NONSTOP Fi!" She said and she opened the door abit seeing we were alone.

"Can you take me to him?" I asked her desperately. She shook her head sadly.

"No.. I can tell him that I found you." She said and she inspected me again, her eyes lingered on my stomach. "Fionna, tell me what has happened here." She said sitting me on the counter carefully. I looked down telling her everything. I saw the blood tears rolling down her cheeks. "Fionna, you are pregnant. He's winning. I will inform Marshal now. You ever want to talk again, just right my name in blood on a wall and I'll come to you." She said and I nodded a little before her arms wrapped around me carefully, leaving me alone in the bathroom. I turned the light on and I climbed into the shower. I looked at my stomach, she was probably right. I had been feeling sick today. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and I cried. The water washed the dirt off of me as I cried. My bruises seemed to heal in the water. I looked atmyself, injury free. I looked at the mirror written in blood was 'Best I can do for you for now'. I smiled a little bit. I turned the water off and dried off carefully before walking out selecting a black longsleeved shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He had actually laid out undergarments and I was able to where those again. I moved back down the stairs, my hair in a low pony tail. I saw him smiling, acting all pleased with himself.

"Lovely." He said softly and I nodded a little bit.

"Master..." I mumbled. "I need to tell you something." I said trying not to cry. "Im pregnant." I said and he smiled in triumph. I felt the ill truth that I would be a mother so soon.

**Back to Marshal's POV**

I laid on my bed after turning a random hooker into my test subject or mind reading and a little bit of tasting. She would have no memory of any of it. She'll just think I fucked her and kicked her out. Which I actually called a cab for her to take her home. I walked into the bathroom, shocked to see blood writing on the mirror that wasn't there. _Marshal Lee Abadeer summon me now before I have to come up from the Nightosphere!_ I sighed, cousin Mary. I took three random candles from the room lighting it and I shut the door, summoning my cousin switching the light on. I leaned against the wall. "What?" I asked her, more annoyed. It wasn't night fall yet.

"I found Fionna, she summoned me at this guy's house." She told me quickly. I paused. "She was littered in bruises, hickeys. She was on overload of semen. She was trying to cover it all with a towel. Marshal, the guy raped her and she's pregnant." She told me and my anger arose. I growled and she looked at me, I saw the hurt in her eyes. "I healed her, that was best I could do Marshy." She said looking at me in sympathy.

"Do you know where the house was?" I asked her and she shook her head. I swore softly my head hitting the counter.

"Marshal, there was something in human about that guy." She said. "I could sense something... dark. Darker than the lych king." she spoke, "Darker than your mother or father." She said in a panic. "She might have the baby too fast for her health. A month at the longest." she told me and I flinched, thinking about how I could have let this happen.

"So I look for a house with a pregnant human and an inhuman bastard?" I asked her and she nodded softly. I swore sighing. "Fine." She nodded disappearing as well as the blood. I walked out and checked outside. It was dark enough. I grabbed my axe bass and I walked down the stairs leaving my car, running to the street. I didn't know where to start. I looked around, seeing a blonde girl dressed in black and blue. I disappeared floating over. She started getting a baby bump her hair was blonde and tears were streaming down her face. It was indeed Fio. I appeared and knelt beside her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Marshal?" She looked up and I smiled softly at her. She hugged me tightly and I held her stroking her hair softly. "I'm sorry Marshal!" She cried onto me. I shushed her softly.

"Fi it was my fault, if I hadn't been pressuring you this would happen." I told her and I felt her baby bump, the infant was still about only 2 months in human growth. "Come on, lets go." I told her and she shook her head. I blinked then noticed a metal bracelet, a little too tight around her wrist.

"He put this on me to track me. I even go home he has his goons bring me home, same with going back to Aaa." She said and I swore looking for a way to break it. I would unlock it. Persuade him somehow. If he was darker than all that I knew back in Aaa, without constrictions of Aaa, he could have my ass on a platter. I looked up seeing a man roughly 27 walk out.

"There you are!" He smiled at Fionna, she flinched and he looked at me. "Who is this?" He asked me. My protective instincts kicked in.

"A friend from Aaa." Fionna said. He nodded.

"I can't take her home, feds would think I kidnapped her." I said and the man smiled. "Can I have her spend the night at my place, sir?" I asked and he nodded. I took Fi's hand and we walked away, well I carried her and ran and we moved into the motel room. She looked at me, worried about this. I kissed her deeply, her lips moved against my own. I pulled back and held her to me. "You don't know how much I missed you." I whispered and she cried onto my shoulder softly. I needed to take her home. I sat her on the bed and inspected the bracelet. A code? I smiled. I pulled my phone out. "Gumball, I need you here tomorrow morning. Like, 5 am shit." I said hanging up before he could answer. I held her to me and I felt her stomach, figuring out what species that bastard was. What I found odd was that... it was pure human but that guy's vibe... I was confused but tried not to say anything to her.

She held my hand in hers, not wanting to let me go. I held her to me. I never wanted her to leave me. I missed her too much and loved her too much to let this happen again. She laid her head on my chest softly laying with me on the bed. I knew there was TV but I wanted to just talk with her. I told her we found Bonnie and Ignacia, that Cake was going to flip the shit if she found out that she was pregs. I smiled when she laughed at some things I told her, about Cake attempting to find her in her own bedroom in the house just hiding. It was nice to talk to her. I watched as she fell asleep in my arms, I smiled and kissed her forehead, I stroked her head as she slept, I hadn't realized I passed out as well till I heard knocking on the door that next morning. I checked the window, sunlight. I stood behind the door and opened it quickly, Gumball walked inside swiftly and I shut the door. He saw pregnant Fionna laying on the bed.

"Holy..." Gumball walked over. "Dude, I know I said I can heal almost anything but you know this out of my league." He told me and I rolled my eyes. I saw Bonnie walk in next to him. She wore a pink shirt and black jeans with converse, a cigarette between her lips as she checked Fionna's pulse.

"What species?" Bonnie asked me.

"Pure human, but it's growing too fast" I said. I looked at Gumball. "He's tracking her, I saw that the key was a code on the bracelet. Think you can crack it?" I asked him and he smirked nodding. I sat beside Fionna waking her up carefully. She groaned and looked at Gumball and Bonnie.

"Bonnie? I thought you went back to Aaa." She said sleepily and I smiled laying her head on my chest, Bonnie smiled and shrugged doing a check on her stomach and vitals while Gumball looked at the bracelet.

"2 digital code." He sighed thinking. He rolled a number and somehow the lock opened. I blinked a bit. About to open my mouth to speak. "Whats the one well known position?" He asked and I knew what he meant. Fionna rubbed her wrist softly. I took her hand, thinking about what Mary said and before I could tell her my thought she spoke.

"Marshy we can't go back to Aaa." She told me and looked into my eyes. I stared at her shocked slightly that she said that, I mean that was my thought but none the less. "There was some weird vibe there, he'll expect to look for me there. We need to leave here now, go anywhere else. He might know the lych king and he knows where I live Marshal." She looked at me desperately and I sighed nodding.

"Okay." I said looking at her moving my lips to her. "We'll leave tonight, Gumball and Bonnie, meet us in the next town over with her shit. Tell Cake the situation." I said and Bonnie nodded, Gumball shook his head sighing. I took Fionna's hand softly and I locked the door looking out the window checking around, no one stirred. I sighed. "Come on." I said taking my shit and I sucked a bag of blood down before shoving he empty bag into my bag and I grabbed my axe bass. "Meet us in the town 10 miles south of here." I said and they nodded. "Take the high way, first motel sign you see _go to it_." I said and I put my hood on walking Fi out side and walked to the office. The man there blinked. I gave him the key and he gave me roughly 50 dollars. I blinked.

"I can tell you might need it kid." He said and I nodded softly. I leaned foreward so I didn't speak to loud.

"I need you to call this number, tell her sister to tell the cops Fionna was found but they're still targeting her so I'm taking her somewhere safe, don't mention she's pregnant." I said and he nodded. I wrote down MC's number and then my mom's. "The second number is my mom's. Tell her not to go nuts while I'm away for me?" I smiled and the man laughed nodding. I walked Fionna out to the car before sitting her down carefully. I put my hand over stomach softly, still in the two month stage. I sighed and I started the car before pulling from the motel and moved to the highway, heading south. Fionna watched me drive in silence and didn't speak a word.

"Marshal." She whispered to me and I looked at her, she laid her head on my shoulder. "Thank you." Was all she said and I smiled.

"No problem my little bunny." I whispered to her kissing her forehead, watching the road that we'd be on for a long time.


End file.
